


the garden party

by eg1701



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Very Small Plot, esme likes doing human things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Esme and Carlisle get an invitation to a garden party, and have an incrediblyhumantime.(based on a throwaway, completely spoiler free line from midnight sun, about esme getting a garden party invite)
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	the garden party

**Author's Note:**

> i have returned to my roots and am once again writing twilight fics despite the fact that it is 2020.  
> it is not the first time, but those are hidden on fanfiction.net and are not for the public eye anymore lol. but carlisle and esme were one of my very first serious ships, so it feels right to be writing about them. midnight sun (which i haven't finished) has got me in my feels.

As a rule, the people in the towns they moved to ignored them.  


It wasn’t unkind for the most part, they were just different, struck people as odd, as strange or unusual and it was easier for all interactions to be out of necessity, not friendliness.  


Esme understood. She used to miss the interaction with neighbors and the other people in the towns, missed feeling like she was a part of something, but that feeling had faded several decades ago. She was more than content with her home, her husband, her family.  


It was so much easier that way.  


Forks was a good place for them. The near constant cloud coverage meant she could wander into town if she wanted to, she could pick Carlisle up from work, or pop into the stores without having to constantly worry about the threat of sunlight.  


It was almost, _almost_ , like normal.  


She had not expected the party invitation, delivered in person when she was grocery shopping.  


(It was a mundane task, one she enjoyed, despite being slightly tedious. Grocery stores never really seemed to change.)  


Rebecca Wilson (the name came to her mind suddenly, though she didn’t know how) had a child who went to high school, she was fairly certain. She was pretty, Esme thought, short black hair and bright blue eyes. She had a baby on her hip and smiled at Esme in the bread aisle, waving her over as she did. Esme had been surprised that anybody would approach her, and she hoped the confusion didn’t register on her face.  


“Hello Mrs. Cullen,” she said, “How are you?”  


“I’m well,” she replied. It was still strange, after all these years, to interact with humans. Some avoided eye contact, took steps back to avoid them. It was instinct, she knew, to avoid a predator, but Esme didn’t like to think of herself as a predatory.  


But regardless Rebecca seemed lively and friendly, “And please, call me Esme.”  


“Such a pretty name,” Rebecca said. The baby whined, and she quietly soothed her, a quick, practised motion. Esme smiled at the little bundle, “I was hoping I’d run into you. My husband-- he’s HR down at the hospital-- and I are hosting a bit of a garden party next week. I wanted to be sure to invite you and Dr. Cullen, only I realized I didn’t have your address. I asked Whitney if she could ask one of your kids, but she said that it would have been too weird.”  


Rebecca rolled her eyes and gave Esme a look that she took to mean something along the lines of _teenagers right?_  


Esme chuckled quietly, “That’s very kind of you to offer.”  


“Oh of course,” she nodded, “I’ve got the invite down in my bag somewhere. Would you hold little Sarah here for a moment.”  


Before she could properly respond, Rebecca gently placed the baby in Esme’s arms. The little blanket had giraffes and elephants on it, and the girl had her mother’s blue eyes. Esme could hear the quick beating of the baby’s heartbeat, the in and out of her breathing. The baby looked up at her quietly, and Esme felt a pang of sadness in her heart, an old wound that would never really heal.  


“What an adorable little girl you have here,” Esme said, “How old is she?”  


“Oh she’ll be nine months come September,” Rebecca smiled, proud of the baby it seemed, as she dug around, first in her purse, then in the diaper bag she had hanging from the stroller, “There it is.”  


She held up the lilac envelope triumphantly.  


“Back to your mama you go,” Esme said quietly, returning Sarah to her mother’s care. She accepted the invite as Rebecca buckled the baby into the stroller.  


“It’s nothing big,” Rebecca waved a hand, “But an end of summer party. I’m just praying it doesn’t rain. But my number is there, if you and the doctor can make it. We’d love to see you there.”  


The paper felt strangely smooth under her fingertips and Esme nodded, smiling, the careful smile she’d learned that didn’t show her teeth. Friendly. Edward would tell her that she always looked friendly, that she exuded kindness but she was still cautious.  


“We’ll really try to make it,” Esme said, finding that she meant it. It would pose some problems, but Alice would be able to tell them if things would work out, and there were excuses for every odd behavior. She wanted to make it work.  


“We’d love to see you,” Rebecca smiled, “I’ve got to get Sarah home in time for her nap but don’t be shy. It can be hard being the newcomers in town, but it’ll be fun.”  


With another wave, she left, back down the aisle, leaving Esme standing there with the invitation in hand. She collected her thoughts after a moment and set the envelope in her purse, and collected her things.  


***  


When Carlisle returned home, she had presented the invitation to him without comment. He sat at the dining room table, and she leaned against him, one hand on his shoulder. She’d read the invitation several times, but had not officially decided on going.  


“You made friends in the grocery store darling?” Carlisle chuckled, and kissed her hand, “that’s very much like you.”  


“She’s the one who hunted me down,” Esme said, “She wanted to invite us but didn’t have an address. She said her husband works in the hospital’s HR.”  


Carlisle nodded slowly. The invitation had flowers decorating it, and the script was lavish and formal. She wasn’t _quite_ sure what the theme was, but Rebecca had seemed excited about the idea of hosting a party, Esme had gathered that much.  


“We’ll have to make sure it’ll be cloudy,” Carlisle said. Like she had thought, he knew she wanted to go. In fact, he was probably more sure of that fact than she was. _That_ was very much like _him_ , “But Alice can tell us that. If the weather changes we can always play ill.”  


“You want to go?” she asked, sinking into his lap. He chuckled, and tossed the invite onto the table. He wrapped his arms around her waist, her own thrown over his shoulders.  


“I think it will make you happy,” he said, furrowing his eyebrows slightly, and speaking slowly, “You’ve always missed that… camaraderie between other mothers, the other people in town.”  


She made a thoughtful noise but didn’t speak. He constantly referred to her as a mother, despite her occasional thoughts that she wasn’t technically a mother. Her children would disagree, even Jasper, if asked directly, but she still, even now, occasionally had trouble fully accepting the title. It was something she was working on.  


“And I suppose it would be good to see some of the other hospital staff outside of work,” he mused. She knew this tactic too. All Esme had to do was tell Carlisle she wanted to go, and he would make it work as best he could. But if he feigned pretending to talk himself into it, he thought she would feel better about it.  


Like she didn’t know his strategies by now.  


“And perhaps we could make something. Put all that shopping to good use.”  


She kissed his forehead, “I’ll call her tomorrow and tell her that we’ll be there. How was your day?”  


“Mmm,” he smiled and leaned into her, “Better now.”  


“Quite a flirt,” she said, “Is now a good time to tell you Emmet and Jasper brother the sofa in the living room during one of their games?”  


Carlisle groaned in mock annoyance, “Who won?”  


“Jasper.”  


“Oh so there’ll be a repeat tomorrow?”  


“Most definitely.”  


“Esme darling,” he shook his head, “I’m looking forward to an afternoon with other adults. It’ll be a lovely day.”  


She laughed.  


***  


The day dawned cloudy and drizzly. It was supposed to quit raining by late morning, but Alice had promised them the clouds were there to stay. There would be no need for a quick call to Rebecca to tell them someone was ill or there had been an emergency at the hospital.  


Esme had been excited (as childish as it seemed) to RSVP. She had offered to bring anything, and Rebecca had told her that it was up to her and that they were looking forward to seeing them.  


Esme watched from her own vanity as Carlisle strood into their bedroom, buttoning his shirt as he did so. Neither of them had been entirely sure what the dress code was-- Esme hadn’t attended a garden party in at least fifty years, but she knew you couldn’t go wrong with the classics. Carlisle’s shirt was a light blue, paired with khakis.  


Alice had helped her pick out a dress for the occasion, the two of them giggling in the store like high schoolers buying prom dresses, eventually settling on a bright yellow that fell to her knees. If nothing else came out of this, she and Alice had had a lovely afternoon.  


“A vision in yellow,” Carlisle said as she pulled on her heels, “I don’t know why you were so worried with my clothing when I pale in comparison.”  


“Carlisle, we’re already married. There’s no need for all the compliments.”  


“Ah,” he said, taking her hand to pull her up, “There’s always a need for one as beautiful as you.”  


“Enough!” Edward called from what sounded like down the hall, “I don’t want to hear it. You’re practically screaming at me.”  


“Edward dear,” Esme called back, “It’s impolite to listen in on closed doors.”  


She heard him grumble and quickly pressed a kiss to Carlisle’s lips. She felt him sigh beneath her hand on his chest. A silly human trait they all found hard to give up sometimes. Especially in times of contentment.  


“Shall we?” Carlisle glanced at his watch, “I believe we’ll be there just in time. What did you end up getting them?”  


“Wine,” she said, “Seemed like a safe choice and the woman at the store assured me it was a perfect late summer blend.”  


“I’m sure they’ll love it,” he held the door open for her and she nervously brushed off her skirt. It was, she knew, foolish to be nervous about a small party. The weather would hold, she could make excuses about eating, and Alice would have told them if something was to happen.  


She just wanted to make a good impression. Even if she never saw the other guests again. Perhaps she was tired of being the talk of the town, the strange family who appeared one day and never interacted beyond necessities.  


“It’ll be fine,” Carlisle said, reaching out to squeeze her hand. She didn’t let him pull away for a moment, then squeezed back, “You’ll do wonderfully. They’ll adore you 

Esme darling, they always do.”  


“It’s not me I’m worried for dear, it’s you. You’re quite awkward outside of work.”  


He laughed, “You wound me.”  


But the joke had lightened the mood, and lifted a small weight off her chest. Together they went out to the car, Esme sitting with the wine on her lap, and Carlisle’s hand on her knee for most of the drive.  


***  


The wine was accepted with several thank yous. Rebecca kissed them both on the cheek, and introduced Esme to her husband, Jonathan, a tall and lanky man who kept pushing his glasses up.  


“We’re glad you could make it,” he said, shaking Carlisle’s hand as he did.  


“Of course,” Esme smiled, and glanced around the party. There weren’t that many people there, which was good. The girl with the braids and the pink skirt must have been Whitney. She glanced over and waved politely, then returned to the two girls she’d been talking with. Her friends from school, Esme supposed, “Thank you, again, for the invitation.”  


“Come in,” Rebecca said, “Eat, mingle. We’re just trying to get the stereo working so it’s not quite so quiet. But go ahead. I’ve got to pop in on the baby.”  


“Oh they’ve got a baby?” Carlisle whispered, too quiet for the human ear.  


Esme nodded, “Sarah. She’s eight months. Adorable little girl.”  


They went over to one of the tables, and he poured them both a glass of tea. She held it in one hand, thankful for the prop. Someone laughed, a high pitched noise that made her jump ever so slightly.  


“Relax,” he put a hand on her arm, “You think you have to perform for these people. You don’t. You’re wonderful the way you are.”  


“Do you know any of these people?” she asked.  


He looked around, “A few. Hospital staff. That woman in the blue dress is the head of the pediatrics department. Oh, she’s coming over.”  


She glanced over in the direction Carlisle was looking and the woman smiled at them both.  


“Dr. Cullen! This must be your lovely wife.”  


“Dr. Fisher, this is my wife, Esme. Esme, Dr. Fisher.”  


“Wonderful to meet you,” Esme stuck out her hand, “It’s so nice to finally see the people my husband works with.”  


She laughed, and Esme was happy to find her teasing had landed. The last time she’d met coworkers outside of the hospital had been...maybe the 1950s? She could remember bragging about Edward’s piano playing at a party one evening with some of the other doctor’s wives.  


“Don’t be a stranger,” Dr. Fisher said, “Drop by the hospital any time. Dr. Cullen loves to brag about his wife.”  


“Oh yes?” she looked up at Carlisle who put his hands up, “How obnoxious that must be.”  


“Oh no,” Dr. Fisher shook her head, “In fact it’s quite endearing. You’re a lucky woman.”  


Esme smiled, “That’s very true. I don't know how I got so lucky.”  


“I’m the lucky one,” Carlisle said, and Esme could hear the affection in his voice.  


“How long have you two been married, if you don’t mind my asking,” Dr. Fisher said, “You remind me of my days as a newlywed.”  


“Almost six years now,” Esme said, the automatic response. Their marriage was calculated with the ages of the kids, their own ages, whenever they moved to a new town, 

“It feels like much longer though.”  


A private joke. One that seemed like nothing but a lovestruck answer.  


“And five teenagers, if I’m not mistaken?”  


Esme nodded. The conversation was nice. She wouldn’t have to feign drinking her tea, or look strange without food in her hands. And she loved talking about her family.  


“God bless you,” Dr. Fisher said, shaking her head, “I’ve got two myself. Good kids. Boys, both of them.”  


Esme smiled, “Two of ours broke our sofa wrestling the other day. It’s truly an experience.”  


Dr. Fisher nodded, “You get it.”  


“They’re good kids,” Carlisle said, “They just don’t know their own strength sometimes. Get lost in their own world.”  


***  


The party went off without a hitch. The cloud cover had only grown stronger, they’d both managed to avoid any offers of food, and Rebecca had thanked them again for coming on their way out. Sarah had been brought out at one point, and Esme had held her for a few minutes, she’d met several of Carlisle’s coworkers, and exchanged phone numbers with some of the women there. It was unlikely she’d ever take them up on any of their offers to get coffee or drive into the city, but it was nice that she had the option.  


“I think maybe this town could work for a while,” Carlisle said, about halfway home. It was near dark now, and Esme had tossed her heels into the backseat, ignoring her husband’s protests about not getting mud all over his car. They had been sent home with a plate of food, which she had accepted. She’d figure out something to do with it, 

“The weather is consistently rainy. The people are solid, good, people. Edward, Emmett, and Alice are convincing juniors. Rosalie and Jasper won’t mind college in the fall, or at least not going back to school. I think we picked the ages well. The hospital likes me here, I don’t think they’ll look too hard.”  


“And,” Esme said, “We’ve made friends.”  


Carlisle chuckled, “That too. Did you see how her daughter kept looking at us?”  


“The children stick out at school,” Esme said, shaking her head slightly. Her hair was beginning to fall out of it’s bun, in ringlets around her shoulders, “I’m sure she thought we were strange too.”  


“We’re still fairly new in town,” Carlisle reasoned, “And I know some of them make no effort to fit in. Emmett would. You know him.”  


“Mmm,” Esme shrugged, “That’s true. Rose doesn’t care. I worry about Edward. More and more I worry about him. He’s been alone for so long.”  


“He’ll find someone one day. Time is different for us darling, it passes differently.”  


“Still,” she shook her head, unsure exactly of what she wanted to say, “I worry about him. I don’t think it’s good for him.”  


“I know,” Carlisle paused, “I worry about him too. But who knows? Perhaps one day soon.”  


“I do hope so,” she absentmindedly twisted her wedding band, “Thank you for agreeing to come with me.”  


“Oh of course,” Carlisle’s tone was immediately lighter, the topic of Edward pushed aside, for the time being at least. He was always on Esme’s mind-- and she knew _he_ knew that-- but she couldn’t do more than worry. Edward did not like the times she had tried to play matchmaker, and she didn’t want to upset him.  


(Esme was always afraid, somewhere hidden in her mind, that he would run off again, only this time he wouldn’t come back, and she’d lose another boy and she wasn’t sure what she would do.)  


“Darling? Are you alright?” Carlisle must have noticed a shift in her posture, her face.  


She nodded, quickly pushing _that_ concern away. She didn’t want Edward to see it on her mind when they got home.  


“This was a great afternoon,” she said, keeping her tone light, “I’d love to host something like this. Maybe a little more… our speed. But we could invite Tanya and the others?”  


Carlisle smiled, “If you’d like to. Alice would enjoy that.”  


“She would,” Esme agreed, and paused for a moment, “Carlisle?”  


“Yes?”  


“I love you.”  


He chuckled, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhh, yeah. if you see me publishing more twilight fics....i'm not even that sorry about it. twilight was, with it's flaws, important to me. 
> 
> thank you!


End file.
